The ROBLOX Code Book 2
by GreatOverseer
Summary: As Grean travels across the universe to rid it of evil, a time paradox and a deadly undead warrior try and get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

_There is much that the ROBLOX universe has to offer in the field of server-jumping. Most of it says how suicidally dangerous this act is, especially without a teleporter. Recently, however, a bold and daring scheme had been put into action: create new ships that jumped between servers using a special fuel called "Semifire." Miners dug at the blocks of Semifire from the asteroid belt of Venezia for a while after the project's announcement, and were making amazing progress when a terribly stupid catastrophe occured. F.E.A.R., in a staggeringly huge offensive, launched about a thousand of its most advanced battlecruisers through the asteroid belt to create a gigantic interplanetary express route. This, of course, displaced the miners who were at work (in this case, displacing them into thousands of tiny bloody pieces)._

_Now, however, with F.E.A.R. still reeling from the death of its Clan Leader, SonicXX, work had resumed on this interserver project, called simply "The Sunray." MaxR3d, a prominent businessman from near Tan With moons, a benighted planet with almost an apocalypse every day, was in charge of the project. When he heard that there were passengers on one of his scout helicopters orbiting Tan With Moons, where a stunning ecological disaster had occured, he immediately came over to help in his ship, "R3d."_

_This is where our story takes off again. It doesn't resume with an explosion or an enemy or a rapacious zombie mutant with skin problems and an appetite for blood. It resumes with a drive-through..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, may I take your order?," the woman behind the stand asked. She was wearing an outrageous pink beehive and a shirt that said McBloxxer's in big yellow letters. MaxR3d frowned at the selection. He frowned some more.

"I'll have the Quadruple Cheezburger Super Special Meal for A Big Big Man, if you please," Max said finally.

"One of those?," the woman said. "Sure!" Four cheeseburgers appeared out of absolutely nowhere, along with some crispy bacon fries and a milkshake. Max frowned for the third time. "I never ordered a..." He thought about what he was going to say, and instead said, "Oh, never mind," and set the ship on autopilot. As the stand zoomed away behind him, Max sighed. Four cheeseburgers. He was almost resentful at his brain telling him to share them. Well, he decided, stick with whatever your freakin' brain tells ya.

Grean opened his eyes. A hum filled the area around him, like the Overseer Ship's tele room except closer by.

"Wha..." His vison swam. The red mist on the corners of his vision wavered and slunk away, leaving his sight still blurred but useable.

A copy of Warriors with a red bloxmark in it sat by his bed. Grean picked it up, read, lost interest, and threw it against a wall. The bed beside his moved a little bit. "Grean...," a girls voice said reproachfully, and a head stuck up out of the covers. The girl's name was Blackrose. She had been Grean's companion for a long time now. Tough with a gun, amazing with the reflexes, and with a sense of humor like nothing Grean had ever seen, she was a little killer angel.

Right now, however, she was ticked off.

"Grean! Don't just waltz in and wake me up!," Blackrose yelled. This woke up Ketsuban, who had apparently slipped from his bed and was now in the corner shaking his head.

"Where are we?," he asked, panic charging across his features.

'I have no idea...," Grean said.

"You're on the R3d!," a voice boomed out of the shadows. A light clicked on, and revealed was a man who could have ruled the server. "My name is Max! I'm your host for today." He held out a plate of cheeseburgers. Blackrose hesitated.

"I don't eat cheeseburgers," she said.

"Nonsense, girl, cheeseburgers rock," Max said jovially, holding the plate a little lower so that Grean and Ketsuban could each get one.

"I DO NOT eat those things!," Blackrose said. "It's my diet! I NEED to keep it up!" Max backed away, hands held out in front of him.

"Whoah, lady!"

A small red light beeped on the door, making use of the GUI as well as the sound system.

"Oh, time to disembark!," Max said. "Well, c'mon, ya lazybones!" With a bound he ran into the docking room. The large ramp was down on one end. On the other end, a rack of jetpacks stood waiting. When the other three users arrived, Max motioned to the jetpacks. "This may be your first time on the asteroids around Venezia. You'll need these babies to get from one asteroid to another." Grean hefted a jetpack over his shoulders like a backpack.

"Okay," he said after Max and the rest had donned the flaming packs. "I'm ready."

With a whoosh they took off. The inky blackness of space that the trio had been used to was different. Hundreds of planets lined the area around Venezia. Between each was a swarm of asteroids. Merging with the flow were massive freighters and smaller interplanetary ferries.

The asteroids ahead were teeming with life. There were more than a thousand subservers on the largest asteroid, by the looks of it. On this asteroid was a large, roughly conular building, from which jutted spikes of outlying apartments and research stations.

Max reached out with his hand to this grand monument.

"Welcome to Base 13."


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee steamed away on the dirty table. It was a dark brown color with hints of red thrown in for good measure. Overseer 2 nursed it in his freezing hands and wondered how he'd gotten to this particular spaceport. One moment he was aboard his new, classy F.E.A.R. cruiser he'd blatantly stolen from Rajan, preparing to launch a major attack on the capital city of Javion, over a thousand light-blox away. The next, here he was in a spaceport in the middle of nowhere.

He felt arond on the top of his head for his lightning-bolt crown. All he felt instead was his mop of tangled brown hair. There was also an inexplicable injury on the side of his head. Where had that come from? He ripped a bit of cloth off the cheap fabric covering the bench seat he was sitting in and wrapped it around his head. It was then he noticed what was outside the window of the spaceport. A sleek, blue cruiser sat on some scaffolding, with a team of workers right now loading in a massive red crystal container. Inside was what seemed to be gasoline, although as Overseer inspected a moment later it wasn't gas but something else all together.

The barista walked over to him and asked whether he would like a scone. Overseer quickly paid the tab and stormed off. Crossing to a crowd of armed security guards, he amiably asked what the ship was for.

"It's a new project," the guard said gruffly. "Move on." Overseer uppercutted the guard. There was a snap, and the guard's head came off. Lasers flew over Overseer's head, but he'd ducked just in time. There was a small BZZXZZXXZ sort of noise, followed by a few gurgles and a thud.

"Intruder in area! Intruder in a-" the remaining security guard yelled into his walkie-talkie before he got a kick in the stomach.

The jetpacking figures ceased their travel at a platform of some sort, hewn into the rock.

"Okayyyy, this is the hangar," Max said as Grean and Blackrose descended in, followed by an upside-down Ketsuban. "We store all the big mining ships here. Some o' these babies can weigh up to two times the weight of Venezia itself. They actually used to be old Venezian freighters until F.E.A.R. left on some harebrained mission to find the undead, and Vortex Security came in. Looted the place clean of everything except these mines and these ships."

"What is Vortex Security?" Grean asked.

"Oh, it's one of them superclans," Max said, waving his hand. "But really, it's HUGE! F.E.A.R. used to be the biggest group in the known universe. Now that all the noobs are disbandin', Vortex is now at the very top. A big game of king of the hill, and Vortex used an escalator." Max sighed. "I remember when there was no such thing as a group or clan. Everyone used to get along so well."

A security guard came in at that moment, looking panicked. "R3D!" Max looked at the guard and idly waved his hand again. The guard slunk back, looking terrified.

Grean chose that moment to ask the question that was nagging at the back of his mind: "Why us, and not some other person? Why are you showing us this?" Max grinned.

"No reason whatsoever."

The security guard came up to Max again, only this time he had eleven others with him. They all looked determined.

"Mister R3d," the man who looked like the captain proclaimed. His voice was rough and grizzled, as if he'd had his throat put in upside-down. On his wrist he wore a gold band with a silver V embroidered in metal on it.

"Yeah?," Max said.

"I'm afraid we'll handle the situation from here," the man said. Two hazmat-suited people dashed out of the door of a large yellow and gray ship, sitting right in front of the hangar doors. The captain made a slight gesture. Flames spat out of their hands.

"AAAAAAA," the four screamed. They all ducked and weaved around the pillars of fire created by these hazmat soldiers. Grean felt the tips of his hair singe, and wondered if they would survive this.

Just then, a loud hum of ten engine shafts warming up stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Well, that devolved quickly," Ketsuban said out of the corner of his mouth, before swiping Blackrose's XLR and proceeding to shoot every one of the hazmat troops in the legs.

The sleek sapphire ship's ascent from the scaffolding was undisturbed by either the asteroids or the security hoverdrones. Overseer simply smashed through all of them.

As a rather ugly drone slammed against the front windscreen and broke apart into twelve and a half different pieces, Overseer saw four specks below. These did not look like security guards. In fact, he recognized the one to the foremost of the four. _Grean! _Cursing, he took off, obliterating a small noob house in the process with his hugely powerful retro thrusters.

Almost as an afterthought, he left a pair of Megabombs behind as a present for whoever would be still left on board the mining station.


	4. Chapter 4

Max and the rest of his companions struggled their way through the destroyed rock fragments of the unlucky asteroids in the theif's flightpath. Grean was still confused as to why Max was leading him towards the place where the ship had already taken off, until he saw a slight groove in the surface of the pad. He naturally assumed that there was something underneath that groove, and for the umpteenth time he was right. The hatch swung clearly away as if it were on oiled hinges. A gust of frigid mist rolled up, revealing a short cylinder o the floor, which Max picked up.

"This is a radar GUI," he explained. "It actually works out here in space, unlike some radars." He twiddled a knob on the side. "Here, this is how you zoom out and in on different parts of space. It shows a dot for every user in those boundaries. Look here." Max jabbed a finger towards a bright red dot, heading away from their current location on the map. "This is the thief. And apparently, he's heading to Javion." Max strode briskly in the opposite direction, towards the hangar they had just come out of.

There was a sonorous boom as two massive Subspace Tripmines slammed into the landing pad.

"Come on!," Blackrose shouted when she saw the tripmines, protruding from a smoking crater. They increased their pace until it was a sprint, and soon they had arrived at the hangar.

"Let's go to the _Charger_," Max said. They headed towards a ship the color of rusty metal, and the size of an average Robloxian limousine.

"Get in!"

As soon as all functions were loaded, Grean pressed the small red button to his left. Five seperately placed belts sprang up and wrapped around him, constricting him. Struggling for breath, Grean allowed his finger to loosen on the button, and the pressure on his chest and arms ceased. "Wow, I thought that was the seat comforter."

The first bomb went off. Pieces of shrapnel rained into the hangar from all sides.

"Agh, this'll be a bit of a rough, insurance-cripplin' ride," Max bellowed over the din. With a flash, they, along with their small transport, ducked and weaved its way out of the hangar as, with a final VAKOOM, the last bomb ripped its way through the station's infrastructure, taking a few of the unluckiest refugee ships to a screaming death as their antigrav systems failed.

People said later that the explosion could be seen from a thousand light-blox away, as far as Spawn World. Nobody saw the small transport module trying to fly with a broken wing, as the four occupants spent, in different ways, their last moments in the universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Quite how Ketsuban decided in the final thirty seconds of existance to travel into Old Robloxian Past was beyond anybody's mental capacity. However... he did, yes.

"Everybody needs to sid down, first," Ketsuban said as shock juddered the ship. With some fear and whimpers, everybody sat on the cool, shiny floor.

"Now..." Ketsuban wracked his brain. A doomed piece of siding flew off of the broken wing, but no one needed it. "Turn off the lights and all the viewing screens, and start humming. NOW!" Grean obligingly turned off the lights, and Blackrose used her XLR to blast out the sceens lined along the dashboard.

There was only humming, as the four sat, their heads bowed, their bodies upright, as if in meditation.

A whistle, an intake of breath. Grean felt as though he was flying at greater speeds than when he fell over Tan With Moons. He heard Blackrose gasp as the feeling of brain-squeezing height took hold. There was also the sound of a random chicken clucking.

The inertia stopped. Grean opened his eyes. For a minute he wondered if he had. The land in front of him was completely blank. The flat, flat ground stretched on seemingly forever.

"Where is everything?," Grean asked to Blackrose. Then, "Ketsuban? Max?" The two were gone.

Blackrose straightened from her station on the ground.

"This is Old Robloxia?," she asked.

"I think we're a wee bit early," said Grean.

"And... approximately HOW early?," Blackrose asked, putting a bit of stress on the word HOW.

"I suppose this is where the first users start to appear." Blackrose gasped.

"You mean to tell me that we're at the very dawn of the ROBLOX Universe?," she said incredulously.

"Probably not the very dawn, but close," Grean said, looking around. A brick had just been laid. The layer was invisible because of distance and the fact that it was not rendered yet, but Grean could tell who it was.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Builderman materialized out of the fog of time. He was a bit shorter than the present-day Builderman, a little bit more fat and red-faced, but still the same Builderman that would one day launch the founding of groups and set off this entire fiasco, all over again. When he saw the two travelers, he gave a little yelp of surprise. "Who are you," he asked innocently.

"I'm Grean Overseer," Grean replied, holding out a hand. Builderman took it hesitantly and shook it, slowly at first, then gradually gaining more confidence.

"I'm Builderman," Builderman said warily. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Blackrose O'Neol," Blackrose said cheerfully, stooping down and actually hugging the little creator. Builderman stiffened.

"What are you building, Builderman?," Blackrose asked sweetly, like a daycare lady who had just caught you doing something revolutionary in the restroom.

"It's a house..." He scratched his neck embarrasedly. "I hope it's okay."

"It looks great, Builderman," Grean said. "Once you've gotten up about four more walls then you'll be fine." Builderman flushed bright pink.

"Thank you," he bubbled. With lightning speed he assembled a wall and tilted it up so it was vertical. Using his insert tool, clutched in his chubby hand, he set about meticulously building the other three.

"Can you keep a very close secret?," Grean asked, determined to get a response.

"I... guess."

"We're from the future." Builderman let a whole wall collapse in and turned, speechless, to Grean.

"You... what?," he said, sweat pouring down his face.

"I said, we're from the future," Grean enunciated, slowly and carefully. "Blackrose, too. We're both from 2012." Builderman appeared to be trying to say something. Blackrose motioned that he could do so, and he burst out:

"Is ROBLOX still good? I mean, not full of bad people?"

Grean shook his head. "No, it isn't good." He saw tears come up in the pudgy man's eyes, trickling down his cheeks to rest on his nose. "But, we're trying to fix it," Grean added. "We've already gotten rid of F.E.A.R., First Encounter Assault Recon, and a bunch of mindless brutes, too, so that helps." The tears ceased gushing, but there were still little hiccups coming from the creator.

The server started to fill up, slowly. Blackrose cried out as a user materialized right beside her, but the user did not attack, but walked up to Builderman and Grean.

"Hi," he said, coolly. When he saw the form of Builderman he draped an arm over his shoulder. "Come on, we're not all savages. Come over here and cool off."

Builderman, the stranger, Grean, and Blackrose sat beside the server entrance and watched as people slowly came in, dropping, the shield around them fading as the time they were in the server increased. And along came night. There were no stars out, just a single, pale moon. How much the people would create, Grean thought as Blackrose snuggled into his shoulder.

And so, sleep came to ROBLOX.


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the sealed bunker, a meeting took place. Around a block was the true oldest group in Robloxia. They were muttering amongst themselves fervently, glancing about as if they were being watched.

"The volcano will erupt tomorrow," the leader, who was at the head of the table, said to his first officer. "Now, we need to lure Builderman and his motley crew of users on top of this volcano, so when it erupts, Robloxia will never be." The first officer nodded.

"Nobody will ever see the rest of the universe," he said gleefully.

"I am afraid there is a slight flaw with your prediction," a voice issued from out of the darkness at the other end of the meeting hall. Everyone froze. The leader glanced around fearfully for the source of the voice, but found nothing. Until:

"There is no need to be scared." A man stepped out of the dark. His face was masked in shadow, but in his hand there was what looked like the glitter of strong liquor in a small glass. He carried a briefcase. Setting it down on the table, his face and features still in the shadow of anonymity, he drank from the glass.

"Now, do you really think you will be able to lure Builderman to the top of Mount Bloxxar?," he asked smoothly. The assembled members shrugged. There was a chuckle. "I thought not. And now it will be made even more difficult by the fact that two time travelers have come, heavily armed and trained in battle."

"Are you sure there are time travelers?," a short man beside the first officer asked, sweating.

"I have seen them, both in their time and yours," the figure said. "Luckily for you, there were not just two travelers. There are now three." A scarred face loomed out, suddenly. The sunglasses arond his head, gleaming even when there was no light, popped out in a rush. The cracked lips curled back in a snarl. "I am their doom!"

The sky was a shade of perfect blue when Grean and the rest awoke. In the middle of the night, the house had been completed, probably by Builderman, when he regained strength. Around it, the foundations of other houses were slowly building, along with some thin, spindly towers and trees. Over in one corner, a soot-stained user was smelting some powerballs on a massive anvil.

About a hundred new users had sprung up overnight and joined the server, which did not yet have a numbered limit yet, as this was only the second day of existance.

"Hello," Builderman said, waking everybody up fully. "I understand we have survived through the night, and that we have over a hundred members now." Everyone mumbled something profane under their breaths and started to lie back down again. Builderman raised a hand. "WAIT! Until I stop talking. Anyways, I would like to invite some very special people up to the stage this morning. First of all, Shedletsky." The tallest of the users strode up to the "stage" and recieved a warm handshake from the creator.

"It is very nice to be up here," he said in a deep, resonous voice. He then left to keep banging away at the anvil.

"Ahem, now," said Builderman, apparently losing the thread of his thoughts, "there are more people we need to thank before we can get on. Please give a hand to Dusek, Clockwork, and last but not least, Gharm Overseer." Grean felt a spasm of recognition.

"Another Overseer! I never knew that I had admin blood in me!"

"Hello," Gharm said into the silence of everybody trying really hard not to stop listening. "I am Gharm Overseer. You may not know me, but Buildey here does." Builderman crossed his arms. Gharm chuckled. "A-a-anyways," he said, somehow rolling his As, "I am the one responsible for the defence system around this server, right now, as we speak. A bubble shield, preventing any natural disasters or alien invasion, has been set up. Now, nobody can get in or out, which is probably for the best. Don't we all agree?" There was a smattering of polite applause. Grean raised his hand.

"Excuse me," he asked, "but have you checked for threats INSIDE the shield?" Gharm appeared to consider this.

"Uhhh... no." Everybody acted at once. Panic welled up in the crowd and spilled over into every brick, every weapon, every cloud, every star, every sun. The world grew confused and blurred, but through it all, Grean could see a red, roiling flame on the horizon. Tremors split the ground into large pieces. Some users fell to their deaths and never respawned again.

"OH SHIT!," A voice screamed from behind Grean. Turning, he saw Max and Ketsuban charging through the people. They looked panicked. "MOUNT BLOXXAR ERUPTED!"

"FUCK, are you seriously trying to tell me it's MOUNT BLOXXAR?," Blackrose said disbelievingly. "THAT THING KILLED THOUSANDS OF USERS!"

Builderman, Shedletsky, Dusek, and Gharm sprinted over at that moment. "What's going on," Shedletsky demanded.

"Fucking Mount Bloxxar just went nova!," Ketsuban yelled. "Now, let's MOVE, people!"

Explosions sounded from all areas as the shrapnel hit. The forge, the houses, the trees, everything was soon up in fire and smoke. And still more users died. Grean heard one woman screaming as the house she was in was ripped out of its foundation and hurled one thousand blox into the sky.

The smoke was thick in front of all eight of the travelers. Once or twice Grean had to help Blackrose struggle out of the rim of a pit of fire. Builderman had lost his hard hat and was now running as fast as his little legs would carry him across the searing plains.

"Oh , FUCK, FUCK!" This time it was Gharm. He had slipped and was now dangling precariosly on the edge of a rotating piece of iron. Grean realized it was a drill.

"Something's not right here." And with that, Gharm was lifted off and sailed to  
Grean's feet in a heap, groaning slightly. The drill machine churned out of the chasm. It had no real shape, other than a confused mass of wheels and steel. Dirt flew off like a deadly blizzard in all directions from the whirring death mounted in front.

And on top of this abomination stood the greatest abomination of all. It unsheathed it's two katanas, and the glint of sunglasses could be seen across the server.

"Hello, Grean."


	7. Chapter 7

ShadowXX, brother of the late SonicXX, sat up in bed looking at a hologram. The hologram was of a beautiful girl, dancing around a group of people playing cards. He'd always liked this one because of the lady.

A servand came in and brought him a cup of steaming tea from the Iron Cafe on Venezia, just a block from where he was lying.

"This is the finest there is, sir," the servant said, in buttered tones of butlers everywhere in the universe.

"Thank you, Porkerkins," ShadowXX said. "Your support is duly noted." He went back to watching the woman again, who was now doing a wild and exciting dance in four times the speed of sound. He reflected upon his brother, a man who did not really value Venezia, but rather valued what was in the "spirit world". He always claimed over the phone to have raised the dead on some planet or another, or to have summoned a tornado that wiped out a quadrant, or, in fact, to have actually succeded at all these tasks. Once he summoned an epic duck. But what did ShadowXX do for a living? Made Venezia a better place to live, of course. It was the job of the second in command to assume the leaderly responsibilities after the original's death.

His wrist meter beeped suddenly. ShadowXX started, looking around. It only did that when a high ranking official was nearby. But only SonicXX was higher than him, surely!

Then, it hit him.

Maybe SonicXX hadn't died.

Maybe he was still alive.

The figure on top of the raging war machine leaped down and strode over to Grean. Grean had just enough time to raise his hammer when the swords struck at blinding speed. There was a clang as they were deflected off the hammer's bronze head.

"Ohhh, think you're a tough guy, now, do you," a rough and grizzled voice came from the shadowy face. The sunglasses glimmered. The blades struck again. This time, Grean wasn't prepared. He took a gash to the arm and howled with pain. Red hot spikes seemed to be driving into him from the wound. He straightened up in time to clumsily deflect the next bout of sword swings. But, with the second impact on the hammer top, with his shaking hands, the hammer sailed over Grean's head and into the chasm.

"Hah. I laugh at your attempt to defeat me. In a real battle, one with swords alone, you would be powerless. But ohhh, no, you just had to get an idiot with a gun to help you along. PATHETIC!" The man looked to Blackrose, wo was aiming a gun at his head. He chuckled. "Go on, shoot me."

The laser went through. Smoke poured out of the wound. Then, miraculously, the wound ceased smoking and started to knit together.

"You can't defeat me that easily, Grean. You know the hydra of ancient myth? One head is destroyed... one head-" Another laser ripped through. Another wound sealed itself. "-Comes up."

The tip of another sword suddenly emerged from the man's chest. He glanced back. Builderman was on the other end, corkscrewing the sword back and forth. Grean siezed his chance and slugged the man in the jaw, hard. The shadows disappeared from his face, and the scars and knotted burns underneath were revealed. With a soundless howl, SonicXX ripped Builderman out of his back and hurled him into the chasm. Out of the corner of his eye, Grean saw Builderman hanging onto the edge by fingertips. He had to act.

"The machine! Get to the machine!" Builderman lunged at the huge drill monster, and sank his sword into the metal coat. This allowed him to find purchase on the shoulders of the behemoth, and he started to climb to where the central control node was probably located. Another shock from the fiery column jutting into the sky from far away turned the horizon completely dark red. The turf started to really burn under their feet, and massive, molten boulders rained down. Through it all, Grean dodged and weaved under SonicXX's blows, trying to get to Blackrose and the rest, gathered, ready to attack the drill machine.

"I will kill-" SonicXX's voice was suddenly cut off as a white fog enshrouded them. Ketsuban was bringing them all back. He sat, again as if in meditation, and all the while the sounds of hell dimmed and faded. SonicXX screamed as the white clouds enshrouded him, the drill machine, and the frightened cultists inside it, all in one fiery ball of jagged compression. Then, with a wink, everyone vanished.

The F.E.A.R. fleet, brought together from the old shipyards on Venezia, hovered over Javion. ShadowXX had detected his brother at that point, but couldn't find him on the scanners. Maybe it was just a blip. But maybe, if he was still-

"Sir," a cadet said urgently to him. "Look at this!" ShadowXX followed the cadet's shaking finger. A ball of steel surged out of the brown atmosphere of Javion, straight towards the fleet.

"AGH!," Shadow screamed in angst. "Mother of Telamon!" The ball stopped about halfway to the fleet, and flew silently on a trail of red steam. ShadowXX's tracker started to bleep faster now.

"What the-"

The ball exploded. A red-outlined figure stood in the void, holding back the fire with two katanas, and redirecting it at the struggling figures in freefall that had emerged from the fireball. They all were dead before they made it past the F.E.A.R. scanner ranges. The booming voice echoed through all the ship's speaker systems:

"Hello, brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Grean awoke. The first thing he said as he registered his surroundings was, "Overseer!"

"Ah, I never thought you would wake up," the voice of Grean's only living sibling said from behind the pilot's chair. As Grean stood up to deal the man a deathblow with his bare hands, Overseer turned around. "There's no need, man. I've... well, it's a long story. Let me tell you." Blackrose, Ketsuban, and Max's heads, along with the rest of the 2006 ROBLOX team, lifted to attention. "Here's how it all started..."

Overseer's POV:

I flew through space. Light jazz music played in the cabin. The region of space in front of me was dark, with only a few stars showing. Then, all of a sudden, who should come along but a freaking fleet of warships. They had a big F on the side of each of them, which said in my mind, "F.E.A.R." Naturally, I gunned it as soon as they made the full interserver leap. They noticed and followed my flight trail. I nearly got hit by these big missiles, but I'm a naturally lucky guy, so I wasn't hit even once.

Then we came out of the Interserver, and would ya look at that! A ball of killer sharp metal sailed out of a vortex! I realized I was at Javion, by the way, and I knew that my fleet couldn't have shot that at me. So I dodged, and nearly got impaled by these burning metal pieces. I looked into the outside camera readouts on the dashboard. There was this dude, and he was, like, FLOATING, in the middle of space, along with these other guys. I realized I needed to pick some of the people up, so I swooped down and nabbed ya just as the fire came and this voice started speaking from all the loudspeakers. It said, "Hello, brother."

Stop Overseer's POV

Grean looked around. "So this is the ship you stole?" Overseer grinned. "Nice, innit?"

"Where are we?," Shedletsky asked.

"We are..." Overseer checked his maps. "Still over Javion. So that means we'll have to make an emergency landing." Grean sighed.

"You mean a crash landing, don't you?"

"Uhhhhhh... well, yes, I suppose."

Grean and Blackrose held onto each other as the ship spun into a crash course, over one of the most war-torn planets in the entire universe.

**-End of Book Two-**


End file.
